Maximum Ride on Waverly Place
by LivinginaFairytale14
Summary: Before the Flock went to Washington D.C. they stopped at a New York City sandwich shop. After the discovery of their wings by the Russos, Chaos ensued. Not to be finished.
1. The Flock needs Breakfast

Maximum Ride on Waverly Place

A/N: I was reading the manga to Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment around the time Wizards vs. Angels came out, and I thought of this story. Just remember that I haven't gotten to the place where they're in Washington D.C. yet, they're in New York still.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

_Maximum Ride P.O.V._

We were about to fly to D.C. when Angel said something fundamental.

" I'm hungry." she had complained. I totally forgot about breakfast! After that all the other members of the flock nodded in agreement . Not the worst situation since I had found the bank card. I looked for the nearest street sign. _Waverly place, _I thought. _there should be lots of restaurants on a street so close to Times' Square. _We walked down the street trying to find a place we could agree on. Finally, we found a restaurant.

"Waverly Sub Shop," Nudge had read. "that sounds good."

"Yeah," Gassy agreed. After that the rest of the flock nodded in agreement.

" Angel," I said. " you need to tie Total up to a bike rack"

" Do I have to?" she whined.

"We could just say he's a seeing eye dog, I am blind, after all," Iggy had suggested.

"It won't work," I argued. " you got glasses, remember?"

"Right," he agreed. "sorry Angel." after we tied Total to the bike rack, we ventured into the sub shop_, unaware of the adventure that lied ahead._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. Later chapters will be longer. Please review! **


	2. Ride is an Uncommon Name

A/N: Finally! Max ride/ Waverly place writer's block is over! Might not be the best, though. And I got rid of miracle, for those of you who subscribed. I made her not a Mary-sue and she got way too complex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Wizards of Waverly place

* * *

Alex P.O.V.

My brother is an idiot. He wanted to open our resturaunt an hour earlier to attract more customers. Like opening up an hour earlier is going to attract more people.  
" Instead of getting up earlier thean we should, we should get some trashy tabloid to post some totally fake photo of something weird going on here like in this article!" I said, showing them the article with the teenage winged "mutant freaks". " convincing huh?"  
"Alex," Justin said. " a stupid gimmick will not attract more customers. Having better hours will."  
"Yes, that idea is about as good as your haunted house," I remarked.  
" Halloween is about life choices!" he answered.  
"Who told you that, some stupid character on a kids' show?" I asked. At that moment, a group of kids came in, who where oddly familiar. Then it hit me.  
"Hey, I've seen you before, you were in that article a couple of days ago. How did you guys make it look like you were flying?" I asked. They all looked as if I shot them.  
"That's a secret, that they told us not to tell," The oldest blonde said. Justin quickly swept in.  
"I'm sorry about that, Alex has this stupid idea that your gimmick will attract customers," he told the girl. " I'm Justin, by the way."  
I could not believe what I was seeing."Justin stop drooling!" I said. So what's your name?"  
" Max Ride," she answered.  
"Hey, that's my name!" Maxine said from the back of the room.  
" Yeah, but your name is Russo, not Ride," I began. " ride is an uncommon name."  
" Ride, like Sally ride," Max Ride said. I honestly did not know who she was talking about. Wait a minute, didn't we learn about her in school?  
"An amazing astronaut," Justin said. Oh my gosh, we did learn about her in school! The next thing I know there's a small blonde girl next to me.  
" Can you give us some menus,please?" she asked. At that moment, I felt compelled to do as she said. I held out the menus to them, and they took seats. They seemed like normal kids, minus the fact that their last name is Ride. But boy was I wrong.

* * *

A/N: yeah. i finally updated. and Angel did actually play mind puppet with alex. Review!


End file.
